


Symbiotic Syntax

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [64]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: “They’re Horus Guards.”“Fascinating,” Jack replied half-heartedly as he gave the metal bars a final tug. When they didn’t budge, he turned, leaned against them and folded his arms across his chest. He stared down at Jacob who was sitting on the floor, his back against the wall, and seemingly unperturbed by their current situation.





	Symbiotic Syntax

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Grammar Day’ (4 March). I had initially started writing something for ‘Marching Band Day’ but that just started to spiral completely out of control… 
> 
> Set sometime early season 7, i.e. before Pete.

Jack watched the two Jaffa retreat from the cell he’d been thrown into and sighed. When he was sure they were out of earshot, he started to examine the small space again to find a way out.

“They’re Horus Guards.”

“Fascinating,” Jack replied half-heartedly as he gave the metal bars a final tug. When they didn’t budge, he turned, leaned against them and folded his arms across his chest. He stared down at Jacob who was sitting on the floor, his back against the wall, and seemingly unperturbed by their current situation.

“It is, actually,” the older man replied as he met Jack’s gaze. “When Heru’ur was killed by Apophis, he easily absorbed those forces into his own. But, when Apophis died, it was believed that those forces were divided among the System Lords.”

“Didn’t Cronus use those Hornet guys?”

“It’s _Horus_ , Jack,” he corrected with a deadpan expression on his face. “And yes. But since Cronus is dead as well, I doubt it’s him we’re dealing with.”

“So…”

“So,” Jacob repeated. “We now know that it was the lower-ranking Goa’uld’s that amassed the remaining Jaffa. Goa’uld’s like Osiris and Tanith.”

“Oh, this does not sound good,” he groaned as he moved to the other side of the cell and sat down opposite Jacob.

“No,” his companion agreed. “Because we also know they’ve been working for a more powerful Goa’uld who the System Lords long thought to be dead – Anubis.”

“So, we’re dealing with his goons. Well, that’s just great,” Jack mumbled. He let the silence fill the space for a few seconds before he added, “And it’s _whom_.”

“Do you have to do that?”

“Hmm?”

“Correct my grammar,” Jacob clarified. “You did it a few months ago as well – after Anubis’ mothership crashed into the ocean. What’s that all about?”

“Well,” Jack said, drawing in a breath. “For one, you ended that sentence with a preposition.”

When Jacob glared at him, Jack couldn’t help but smile.

“I don’t know how Sam puts up with you.”

“I’m an affable kinda guy,” he shrugged. “Not my fault you’re so uptight.”

“Excuse me?”

“What?”

“I’m uptight? _Me?_ ”

“The Tok’ra aren’t exactly known for their sense of humor. Nor their... joie de vivre,” Jack offered.

“I have a very keen enjoyment of life, thank you very much.”

“Even in this prison cell?”

“Yes. And even with you as company.”

“What did I tell ya?” Jack said wryly as he held his arms out wide. “Affable.”

“Hmm.”

“Ask Carter if you don’t believe me,” he replied offhandedly as he adjusted the cuffs on his jacket. Then, without warning, he felt Jacob’s gaze land on him and he tried not to let his sudden discomfort show.

“Yes, speaking of my daughter,” Jacob spoke moments later – and a little too casually for Jack’s liking, “Still in love with her?”

The colonel’s head snapped up and he spluttered out a response. _“What the hell, Jacob?”_

“It’s a simple question,” he shrugged.

“What? _No!_ I don’t – I’m not – we’re –”

“Don’t play innocent with me.”

“ _For crying out loud!_ Carter’s –”

“Uh… guys?”

Jack froze at the interruption. “Daniel? That you?”

“Yeah.” The air suddenly felt heavy and he closed his eyes at his friend’s next words. “Sam’s here too. We’re – ah – we’ll get you out of there now.”

“Um, hi. Sir.”

“Crap,” he whispered. Slowly, he turned towards the front of the cell, pausing briefly to glare at Jacob – and the smug expression now on his face – as Sam and Daniel appeared from around the corner. 

“Carter,” he greeted as evenly as he could manage.

“Teal’c’s retrieving a staff weapon from one of the guards,” she said quietly, studiously avoiding his gaze. “We’re going to have to blow the doors.”

“Oh, take your time, Carter. Your dad and I were just… getting reacquainted. It’s been a while.”

“Yes, sir.” She finally met his tight smile with one of her own and mouthed a quick ‘sorry’ in his direction, to which his smile softened.

However, it soon disappeared altogether when he felt Jacob come to a stop beside him. He risked a glance to his left.

“How’s that for joie de vivre?” Jacob grinned.

“Have I ever told you how much I hate the Tok’ra?”

With a snort, Jacob turned his attention towards the other members of SG-1 but kept his voice low, for Jack’s ears only.

“This conversation isn’t over, Jack.”

“It never is, Dad,” he sighed.


End file.
